


In My Dreams

by Zephryn



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Incest, M/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephryn/pseuds/Zephryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All works are intended to be viewed as stand-alone but if you want to believe they're all connected, no one is going to stop you. If any are related, it will be labeled.</p><p>This is a Compilation of Work for the 30 Day OTP Challenge.</p><p>--</p><p>Chapter 1: Never Let Go<br/>Prompt: Holding Hands<br/>Summary: Raleigh grins, his hand gripping tight on his brother's hand as if he never ever wants to let his brother go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

He grips his brother's hand tighter, mindful of the way his legs are wrapped tight around Yancy's waist. The bed creaks, a repetitive shrill of metal on metal that should have people slamming on their door and barking at them to settle down. But there's only the two of them in this wing. There isn't anyone else. No one to worry about. No one to come tell them that what they're doing is wrong. That they should _stop_. Or worse, separate the two of them and tell them to find new co-pilots.

What used to house a class of cadets, there's only two graduated Rangers left. Two men on their way of becoming famous because they're about to save the world. Two men against all odds who probably were the unlikeliest of heroes. After all, none of their instructors had thought for one second that the Becket boys were going to be the ones to pilot a Jaeger.

Much less the one being built at the Academy. The same Jaeger that still was awaiting its Rangers to control it, to harness it, to _become_ it.

A Jaeger thats still hasn't been assigned a name but will. They only have to agree on what to it--no, _her_.

Raleigh grins, teeth clamping on his brother's shoulder. Yancy moans hard into his kid brother's neck, breath hot and scorching. The slap of skin just another sound that added to the symphony. The floor had scratches already but the grooves are getting deeper, each thrust of Yance's cock getting harder. 

Forceful. Just the way Raleigh loves it.

The scratch marks on his brother's back would fade but the aches and bruises on his ass would remain. He might not be able to sit straight for days but like that bothered him? It isn't like any of the people assigned to help them into their Suits would see him in only a birthday suit. Only his brother and fuck, shit--

Raleigh keens, back rising. The grip on Yancy's head going tighter and his brother slams hard enough to jerk the bed backwards another inch until the headboard slams and recoils. The mattress whines and maybe they'd need to buy a new one because the one underneath him is about to cave and the one on top is already a goner but like that would matter in the long run. 

It's only a bed and then Raleigh's biting on the lobe of Yancy's ear. The muscles in his thighs flex, heels about ready to make remainders of black and blue on the base of Yancy's spine.

Toes curl. Yancy's free hand clamps over a hip, nails already imprinting marks on the flesh. His teeth worries the flesh of Raleigh's throat, definitely going to leave a mark but fuck, that'll be easy to explain. Everyone knew that they liked to fool around with the ladies even if no one actually saw them bring one back to their dorm. Not that they needed to.

Not when words finally hit the air and apologies were made and Yancy knew--he _knew_ \--why Raleigh was really that upset he played that Reporter.

It took days after Stacker's reprimand but it was done and all it took was one look, an apology and one more Drift when everything came clear.

To think all it took was the Drift to get this close to his brother.

Raleigh grins, his hand gripping tight on his brother's hand as if he never ever wants to let his brother go.

And he won't.

As long as he has breath still in him.

He'll never let go.

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> More introspective and meta than actual smut-filled but hopefully that'll get fixed later on.
> 
> This was supposed to be posted on the 1st but I was a little bit late. I'll try to be more on time for the next ones!


End file.
